Ceci est un titre affreusement banal
by Fael Slayer
Summary: Ten/Rose dans un cadre plotbunny, quelques supputations quant au passé et au pensées intimes de chacun...
1. Chapter 1

**Episode fictif, post Saison 2 épisode 1 (« Nouvelle Terre« ).**

**Disclaimer : **rien à moi, tout à la BBC.

**Note de l'auteur : **_(le bref paragraphe humoristique de cet fic :-p )_

Marre des périphrases à vous faire coucher dehors pour parler d'une grivoise nature ?

Gavez de la mièvrerie et de l'hypocrisie des fanficeurs qui ne vont jamais droit au but ?

Vous avez à la bouche le slogan adolescent «on veut de la baise » ?

Et bien mes amis, le début de cette fic n'est pas pour vous. Pour une fois j'ai tenu à poser un cadre (plus ou moins bancal) à mon lemon/slash hétéro/porno-littéraire-chic & cie. Vous pouvez directement vous rendre au dernier chapitre uniquement PWP!

Le début est un Bunny un peu SAP composé de mes supputations !

(hein ? Comment ça vous n'avez pas compris un traitre mot de se que je viens d'écrire?)

*

Le Docteur passa une main amoureuse sur le tableau de bord du TARDIS.

Rose se tenait à deux pas derrière lui et venait de fermer les portes du vaisseau.

« Où allons nous maintenant ? »

Rose voulu prévenir le Docteur mais elle s'effondra avant d'avoir pu formuler le moindre mot : dans un état de demi-conscience, elle voyait se dérouler en accéléré les moments d'absences qui avait résulté de sa possession. Son attention, malgré les brumes de l'épuisement, parvint à se focaliser sur le baiser que Lady Cassandra avait volé au Docteur. Même si Rose c'était fixé des barrières morales à ne pas franchir, elle avait parfaitement compris que cela ne servait qu'à différer l'inéluctable.

Rose se sentait pourtant si bien. Ses pensées s'embrouillées. Il lui semblait flotter sur l'onde. Elle se surprit à aspirer à un bon bain, bouillant et à une pille de tartines beurrées et couvertes de confitures…

Dans un sursaut de lucidité elle se souvint qu'elle venait de s'évanouir. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite : elle pensa au Docteur, il devait être surement inquiet.

Réunissant ses forces, elle parvint à redevenir maitresse de son corps : il lui sembla qu'elle ouvrait les yeux tant bien que mal. En réalité elle les entrouvrit à peine. Au fin fond de son cerveau, quelques neurones s'acharnaient à transmettre une information qui lui semblait importante, mais qu'elle ne parvenait pas à saisir : le Docteur l'appelait. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendue prononcer son nom de cette manière, constata-t-elle. Jamais avec autant de sollicitude. Rose Tyler sentit qu'il était temps pour elle de revenir auprès du monde physique. L'esprit de la jeune femme s'arracha aux limbes et, d'un mouvement ferme, la jeune femme fit mine de se redresser.

C'était sans compter la présence du Docteur auprès d'elle : leurs deux têtes entrèrent brutalement en collision. Ils poussèrent l'interjection coutumière traduisant l'expression d'une douleur superficielle mais néanmoins déplaisante, à l'unisson. Le Docteur tint bon, raffermît sa prise et parvint à acheminer Rose jusqu'au siège du pilote. Il la déposa du mieux qu'il pu. La tête de la jeune femme oscilla un instant, elle entrouvrit les lèvres :

« Doc… Docteur…

-Oui, je suis là, je suis là, Rose, je suis là … »

Ecartant quelques mèches blondes, il passa une main rassurante sur son front. Elle battit des paupières plusieurs fois, se redressa lentement. Le maître du TARDIS recula d'un pas et lui adressa un de ses regards, yeux grands ouverts et sourcils hauts dressés sur son front, dont lui seul avait le secret. Rose était encore trop déstabilisée pour s'apercevoir que le regard du Time Lord, les yeux fixés sur elle, alternait chaque seconde d'un point à un autre, comme s'il était furieusement angoissé.

« Pardon, j'ai voulu vous avertir, je…je…, bégaya-t-elle

-C'est à moi de vous demander pardon, j'ai trop négligé votre santé et votre alimentation ces derniers temps… Que voudriez vous pour vous remonter ? Demandez et vous serrez exhaussé !, il lui adressa un clin d'œil, Vous ferriez bien d'en profiter, croyez moi ce n'est pas un proposition que j'ai coutume de faire… »

Plus sur d'elle, la jeune femme se remit droite sur son siège. En observant le Docteur, elle remarqua d'emblée que son immense sourire plein de dents traduisait en réalité un embarras piteusement dissimulé. Elle mit peu de temps à repérer le manège de ses yeux : inquiète à l'idée de se découvrir une blessure due à sa chute, elle baissa les yeux sur son corps. En un éclair elle réajusta ses vêtements : un bouton du haut de sa chemise avait sauté, ne laissant plus aucune place à l'imagination quant au formes de sa poitrine.

Rose bafouilla quelques mots incohérents et le Docteur, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, les yeux braqués sur un des piliers du vaisseau, oscillant sur le bout de ses Converses, fit mine de n'avoir rien remarqué.

Rose prit une grande inspiration et tenta de se relever. A peine eut elle posé le pieds par terre que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Sachant qu'un extraterrestre averti en vaut mieux que deux, le Docteur parvint à la rattraper bien avant qu'elle touche le sol. Il la tint fermement contre lui.

La jeune femme sentait son corps se presser contre celui du Docteur : au travers de sa chemise, elle pouvait sentir ces deux cœurs battre la chamade. Une immense vague de chaleur l'envie, se mêlant au bourdonnement fiévreux du sang qui bâtait dans ses tempes. Elle se sentait en parfaite sécurité.

Le Docteur étouffa un faible grognement : la jeune femme se laissait complètement aller dans ses bras et son nouveau corps avait du mal à supporter ce poids mort. De plus il lui semblait que la chemise de la jeune femme, qui lui servait de prise, menacée de rendre l'âme. Le Docteur prit le bras gauche de le jeune femme et le passa autour de son épaule. Il du se tordre le coup pour parvenir à lui parler à l'oreille :

« J'ai promis de prendre soin de vous, et je compte bien tenir cette promesse, Rose… »

C'est avec peine que le Time Lord entreprit de descendre les escaliers qui menait au semblant de cuisine qu'il était parvenu à aménager dans le TARDIS. Rose commençait à reprendre conscience pour la seconde fois en moins de cinq minutes : le souffle du Docteur sur sa joue lui donnait une prise sur le réel. Une fois parvenu à destination, le Docteur se fraya un passage entre les divers cartons et ustensiles qui trainaient à terre et déposa le plus doucement possible le corps de la jeune femme dans un fauteuil crapaud tapissé de pourpre.

« Des toasts… de la confiture d'orange… et du thé ! »

Rose, les yeux clos, sourit et frissonna de bonheur. L'odeur des toast grillés venait chatouiller ses narines. Le Docteur termina les préparatifs de ce petit déjeuner improvisé, mit le tout sur un plateau qu'il déposa sur les genoux de la jeune blonde.

« Mangez !, lui intima-t-il en enfournant un toast dans sa propre bouche, ca vous ferra le plus grand bien ! »

Rose se saisit silencieusement d'un toast, gratifiant le Docteur d'un sourire…

« Vous avez peut être sommeil, désirez vous que l'on fasse une halte pour que vous preniez le temps de vous reposer ?, s'enquit il

-Non, merci je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire. C'est juste une petite hypoglycémie, rien de grave…

-Vous êtes certaine ? Ne me mentez pas !»

Il se rapprocha d'elle, les sourcils froncés, et sortit de sa poche interne son stéthoscope. Rose suspendit son geste vers le toast qu'elle convoitait. Avec douceur, il appliqua la tête de l'appareil contre la chemise de la jeune femme.

« Votre cœur bas étonnamment vite pour une personne qui vient de perdre connaissance deux fois en si peu de temps…, il déplaça sensiblement la tête de l'instrument, Vous couvez surement quelque chose…, il se mordit les la lèvres supérieurs et se redressa comme un ressors »

Rose remit ses cheveux en place pour donner le change et dissimuler du mieux qu'elle le pu son trouble naissant.

« Je vais passer par la salle de bain, décrétât-t-elle sobrement tout en fixant ses propres pieds, je vais me changer et nous y repartons. Quand dites vous ?

-J'en dit que c'est une bien mauvaise idée fatiguée et surmenée comme vous semblez l'être !

-Je me sens parfaitement bien, je vous assure. »

Sur ce elle se releva à son tours et prit plus précipitamment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu la direction de la salle des eaux.

*

* Le premier qui me lance un H/C je lui ouvre une brèche interdimensionnelle dans sa chambre…


	2. Chapter 2

Une fois lavée, Rose descendit à la garde robe. Un petit bout de portant lui était réservé. Pour une fois elle n'avait pas envie de mettre ses habits ordinaires. Sa curiosité était extrêmement sollicité par toutes ces rangées de vêtements, et la tentation devenait chaque jour plus grande : à cet instant, elle avait atteint son apogée.

Elle regarda à droite, puis à gauche, vers le haut, puis vers le bas : personne.

Rose commença par la rangée de gauche. Elle n'y découvrit que des costumes poussiéreux qui ressemblaient fort à des habits terriens. Ne perdant pas espoir, elle poursuivit sa recherche sur quatre autres rangées : elle n'y découvrit rien de nouveau.

Alors qu'elle allait jeter l'éponge, assise par terre au milieu de la cinquième rangée, elle aperçu se qui lui sembla être une étrange cape au tissu miroitant, sur laquelle était brodé de nombreux symboles.

Piquée au vif, elle s'approcha du vêtement en question. Elle voulu le dégager de son cintre mais un autre habit chuta à terre. Rose se pencha pour le ramasser, honteuse de sa négligence.

Lorsqu'elle eut étendu le tissu devant elle, elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un vêtement pour femme, d'aspect humanoïde mais certainement issu d'une civilisation extraterrestre : cet habit était composé de plusieurs pièces savamment ajusté entre elles, composées d'une sorte de peau tannée et grisâtre. Sur se qui semblait être le col du vêtement figuré de nombreux symboles sinueux.

La jeune femme se retourna et vérifia qu'il s'agissait bien des même symboles que ceux qui figuraient sur la cape irisée.

Elle mit l'habit devant elle et se plaça devant la glace : soudain l'évidence s'imposa à elle. Embarrassée, elle le considéra reculant et en le déposant sur le miroir. Deux vêtements identiques. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'habits ayant appartenus à la défunte femme du Time Lord.

Elle s'approcha à nouveau et cru un instant qu'elle avait perdu un cheveux sur l'habit : ce cheveux était blond, exactement comme elle, à la différence près qu'il était beaucoup plus long…

Instinctivement elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. Rose maudit sa curiosité et n'y tenant plus, rangea sans attendre cette marque du passé encore si présent...

Sans ménagement elle se vêtit du mieux qu'elle le pu, enfilant un jean et le premier t-shirt qui lui tomba sous la main.

Lorsqu'elle poussa les portes de la salle de commande, elle découvrit un extravagant spectacle : le Docteur était allongé, les yeux clos, sur le siège du pilote, les mains jointes et sembler dormir paisiblement d'un profond sommeil alors qu'une cacophonie innommable faisait trembler toute la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?, hurla-t-elle, Docteur ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Le TARDIS est détraqué ?»

Le Docteur ne manifesta aucune réaction, le boucan couvrait certainement sa voix ...

Elle se rapprocha de lui et attrapa timidement le bras du maître des lieux.

Surpris en pleine méditation, le Docteur sursauta. Le fauteuil manqua de basculer en arrière. Rose du affermir sa prise sur son bras pour qu'ils ne chutent pas tout les deux. Le Time Lord appuya rapidement sur quelques boutons du tableau de bord et le silence fut restauré :

« Vous trouvez ça comment ?, questionna-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme

-Comment je trouve quoi ?, répliqua-t-elle, le TARDIS n'est pas en panne ?

-C'est moi qui ais composé ce morceau de musique !, il sourit fièrement

-De la musique ? Ca ?!, insista Rose complètement incrédule

-J'en conviens -il haussa les épaules et ajusta quelques réglages du vaisseau- vous ne pouvez pas apprécier toute sa profondeur et en saisir toutes les subtilités puisque l'être humain n'est pas très avancé dans l'évolution de ses capteurs sensoriels...

-Time Lord ou non - elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face à sa propre puérilité- je vous ferrez savoir que notre musique aussi comporte des œuvres _majeures_ -elle appuya sur ce mot- et qui j'en suis certaine, sont abordables par la quasi-totalité des espèces de l'univers !

-Ce tout à fait correct - il eut un rictus de dégout- mais laissez moi également préciser que l'écoute de certains de vos morceaux contribue à faire régresser le niveau de conscience de toutes les créatures de l'univers -il sourit comblé par son illusoire victoire- ça pour une réussite ! Vos cochonneries sont exportables pratiquement partout et beaucoup de peuples sont admiratifs de la violence et de la bestialité de vos rythme… »

Rose en demeura la bouche béante. Soit c'était de la mauvaise foi de la pars du Docteur, soit c'était une preuve irréfutable que l'espèce humaine, et donc la sienne, était belle et bien nocive.

« Ne soyez pas triste Rose !, il flanqua une petite tape sur la commande du tableau de bord récalcitrant, Je voulez justement vous amener dans un endroit où on se doit d'être de bonne humeur si on veut l'apprécier ! Et c'est une formidable nouvelle pour vous car nous allons prendre des vacances ! »

Il se leva entraina Rose aux commandes. En passant tout autour des commandes, il appuyait de ci de là : le TARDIS s'ébranla. Se plaçant derrière elle, il guida les mains de la jeune femme sur les bonnes manettes. Rose fut ravie qu'il ne put surprendre le sourire extatique qui ornait son visage.

Une suite de secousses agita le vaisseau. Cela eu pour effet de la plaquer plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais osé contre le corps du Docteur : elle se mordit les lèvres.

Soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Ce contact et _cette pression là _était pour le moins inattendue. Elle tressaillit. D'une voix mal assurée elle parvint à se faire entendre malgré les grincements du TARDIS :

« Docteur… Docteur?… Je… »

Le Docteur s'accrochait tant bien que mal au rebords de la table de commande.

« C'est mon tournevis sonique, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je l'avais rangé dans ma poche tout à l'heure et… »

Comme pour se justifier et malgré les risques que comportait cette entreprise, le Docteur sortit ledit tournevis à ultrason de sa poche et le mit sous le yeux de Rose. La jeune femme en eut le souffle coupée : quelle mauvaise foi ! Pour enfoncer le clous elle ajouta sur le ton le plus sérieux que lui permettait la situation:

« Docteur, vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous aviez deux tournevis ! »

Un violent soubresaut envoya valdinguer à terre nos deux protagonistes. Rose bascula sur le Time Lord. Il se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre, le souffle coupé. Leurs bassins étaient beaucoup plus proches que ne le permettait le semblant de décence qui régnait à bord depuis le début du voyage.

Le maitre du TARDIS était un extra terrestre, remarqua judicieusement Rose, en revanche il n'en demeurait pas moins un homme au sens strictement anatomique du terme.

Le Docteur chercha la jeune femme du regard. C'est en voulant passer une main dans ses cheveux qu'il remarqua que ses dernières se trouvaient flanquées sur les anches de la jeune femme. Pour l'heure, c'était le moindre de ses soucis…

Le TARDIS semblait s'être stabilisé et le silence était revenu dans la salle des commandes. Un silence chargé de sous entendus. Leurs trois cœurs bâtaient à tout rompre.

Rose redressa la tête et rencontra les yeux confus du Time Lord.

« Docteur ?…, se risqua-t-elle

-Rose ?…, répondit il, haletant »

Ils s'observèrent mutuellement durant se qui sembla être une éternité pour la jeune femme. Enfin, le Docteur ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration, sourit et lui annonça sur le ton le plus faux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendu employer :

« Et voilà ! Je crois que nous sommes arrivés ! »

D'un bond, il se remit sur pieds et entrainant Rose à sa suite il courut vers les portes du vaisseau. Arrivé face à elle, il s'arrêta et invita la jeune femme à le précéder. Le feux aux joues et complètements déstabilisée, Rose poussa timidement la porte du TARDIS.

Dehors il faisait nuit, un vent frais agité une prairie composée de prèles bleuâtres qui lui arrivait jusqu'au genoux. Cinq satellites fort semblable à la Lune éclairées ce somptueux spectacle. L'humidité de cette planète imprégna ses vêtements de manière quasi-instantanée.

« C'est magnifique »

Rose fit volte face et dévisagea le Docteur.

« C'est vous qui avez parlez ? Comment avez-vous fait pour imiter ma voix ?

-Je n'ai rien imité du tout Rose, c'est vous qui avez parlé…

-C'est impossible, je le saurais si j'avais…

-Vous avez pensez Rose : les pensées sont un ensemble de vibrations, de radiations et d'énergie qui parcourent notre cerveau et ici elles sont amplifiées par certaines des molécules de l'air qui compose cette planète... »

Rose demeura muette. Le Time Lord était dans l'embrasure de la porte de son vaisseau, sa silhouette se découpait parfaitement sur la lumière dorée, orange et rouge...

Pour lui, la jeune femme lui apparaissait à contre jour , ses cheveux agités par la brise nocturne, sa silhouette se découpant parfaitement sur un paysage mêlant bleu roi et argenté.

Se que Rose ignorait, c'est que se qu'elle voyait, ou plutôt la manière dont elle appréciait la vue du Time Lord flottait au dessus d'elle à la manière d'un petit nuage : le maître du TARDIS sourit.

« Rose, regardez au dessus de votre épaule ! »

Rose fut stupéfiée.

« Docteur…, murmura dans un souffle la voix de sa pensée

-Docteur…, reprit elle comme un écho, comment ceci est-il possible ? Vous étiez en face de moi -elle tendit la main et traversa l'illusion avec un cris de surprise

-Je suis toujours là, Rose… »

La jeune femme fit volte face, sa pensée s'apaisa instinctivement à la vue du Docteur et le nuage de pensée se modifia pour ne plus figurer que les yeux du Time Lord.

« Je serrais toujours là - il mit les mains dans ses poches- Cette planète est un lieu qui me permet de me ressourcer voyez vous - son regard vagabondé au cœur la voûte céleste- Pour pouvoir en apprécier vraiment les bienfaits il faut savoir se laisser aller, congédier la peur qui nous gangrène quotidiennement… »

Il fit un pas en avant pour entrer en contact avec l'atmosphère de la planète, livrant à son tour ses pensées : le paysage qui les entourait changeant instantanément. L'herbe bleu réintégra l'épiderme terrestre et la sol se changea en sable ambré. La brise se métamorphosa en puissant courant d'air chaud. Le ciel se pulvérisa en un millier d'étoiles filantes, tirant le rideau sur ce nocturne spectacle, révélant des cieux mordoré où trônaient majestueusement plusieurs astres solaires.

« Rose Tyler, voici Gallifrey… »

___________________________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

ND : Le lemon est pour le prochain chapitre !

___________________________________________________________________________________

Rose se figea. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'effroi.

« Docteur, votre planète, vous aviez dit qu'elle avez disparue !…, elle agitait les bras tout en parlant, Et puis comment se fait il que !… Enfin il faisait nuit il n'y a pas une seconde ! J'étais dans une prairie et maintenant c'est un désert entouré de collines ! »

La jeune femme se baissa, prit une poignée de sable tiède et la laissa couler entre ses doigts. Le Time Lord observait affectueusement sa protégée.

« Rose, murmura-t-il posément, Tout ceci est une illusion…

-Mais ce sable ! Cette brise ! Cette lumière ! Tout ceci est bien réel !

-Pas exactement : tout se qui nous entoure est une sorte d'hologramme si puissant qu'il peut tromper et donner l'illusion parfaite de la réalité et qui est également capable d'agir sur nos sens. Se que vous voyez est le souvenir que je garde de Gallifrey, ma planète natale…- le Docteur soupira et ferma les yeux- Tout ceci est bien réel dans le sens où ces paysages existaient jadis.

-Comment se fait il que mes pensées ne puissent pas…

- Je n'aime pas parler en terme de puissance, cependant il est évident que l'intensité d'émission de mes pensée est supérieure à celle d'un humain. »

Le Docteur avait posé une main devant ses yeux et baissé la tête. L'humaine voulu prendre ce grand homme, qui n'en était pas un, dans ces bras : la solennité du moment la paralysait. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle fit un pas dans sa direction, puis un autre dans. Finalement elle se retrouva à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle tendit le coup et s'approcha de son oreille droite pour lui murmurer :

« Docteur ? »

Le gallifreyen la saisi par le cou de la jeune humaine et lui glissa à son tour un mot à l'oreille. La voix du Time Lord était elle à ce point altérée par l'émotion ou bien était-ce le choc de ce contact brutal qui lui avait fait perdre ses facultés d'audition ?

Rose avait éprouvé la douceur de son souffle sur sa joue, avait conscience d'avoir entendu quelque chose ors cette information demeurait dépourvue de signification pour elle.

Le Docteur recula et sonda le regard de son vis-à-vis. Il n'y trouva rien qui le satisfit à en croire le plis qu'adoptèrent ses lèvres. Les doigts du Time Lord caressèrent subversivement son visage en se retirant…

« Voudriez bien me suivre mademoiselle- il lui offrit un bras sans emphase- j'ai encore quelque chose à vous montrer… »

Ils cheminèrent quelques temps, cotes à cotes, au travers des collines de sables, jusqu'à parvenir à un plateau, sur lequel poussait un arbre noirâtre et cabossé. Le cœur de Rose tambourinait violement dans sa poitrine, rendant sa respiration difficile. Arrivés sous l'arbre, le Time Lord s'assit. La jeune femme fit de même. Les yeux rougis du Docteur se perdaient dans la contemplation du panorama étincelant.

« Docteur, pourquoi revenir ici si cela vous fait tant de peine ? Et ne dites pas que c'est parce que vous vouliez me montrer le paysage de votre planète d'origine, je ne vous croirez pas…

-Pour une fois -il joignit ses mains et les posa sur ses genoux- je suis navré de vous avouer que je n'en sais rien…

-Docteur, je sais que je ne devrais pas me mêler de ça -amorça Rose en évitant le regard de son interlocuteur- je sais que vous gardez des objets qui représentent pour vous un passé que vous ne voulez pas oublier…Il serrait bon de tourner la page, vous barricader derrière votre souffrance ne vous aidera pas à aller de l'avant…

-(le Maître du TARDIS rit) Rose, je ne suis pas comme les humains, je conserve mes possession parce qu'elles me servent : peut être qu'elles ne trouvent d'utilité dans l'instant, cependant mes pérégrinations m'ont apprises qu'il est toujours bon de garder près de soi se dont…

-(Rose le coupa, se mit face à lui, plongea son regard dans le sien) Est-ce que je suis un de ces objets pour vous ? »

Le Docteur resta bouche bée, une larme perla au coin de son œil gauche. Le paysage alentour commença à se disloquer : le contour des montagnes ondulait et le sable du sol s'abîmait dans un gouffre vide, les soleils s'évanouirent en un crépitement d'étincelles multicolores. Au dessus du visage bouleversé de la jeune humaine, il pouvait voir dans une bulle pensée leurs deux bouches jointes. Cette vision rappela en lui le souvenir enfoui du baiser qu'ils avaient échangés sur le Satellite 5 juste avant sa régénération...

C'est seulement en s'écartant l'un de l'autre pour rependre leurs souffles qu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils venaient de s'embrasser.


	4. 1ère partie du lemon

**S 'extrayant des ténèbres qui s'apprêtaient à les engloutir, le Docteur entrainait Rose à sa suite, dans une étreinte passionnée, jusqu'au TARDIS. Leur baiser se rompit. Rose enfouit sa main gauche dans les cheveux du Docteur, fourrageant férocement, tandis que de sa main droite dénouée sa cravate. **

**Le Time Lord maintenait ses mains, fébriles, dans le cou de la jeune femme. Les yeux fermés, son cerveau fonctionnait au ralentit. Le désir avait submergé sa raison. Mais lorsque Rose envoya valser sa chemise sur le tableau de bord du vaisseau, un éclair de lucidité lui rappela que le par terre de la salle des commandes n'était pas un lieu adéquat pour ce genre d'activité.**

**Le Docteur balbutia entre deux baisers :**

**« Rose … Rose… »**

**La jeune femme se recula, hagarde. Elle prit conscience de la situation. Le cap était passé. Ce débordement là ne pourrait être occulté. Le maitre du TARDIS était torse nu, échevelé, et leur étreinte violente ne présagée pas de cessation des hostilités avant satisfactions express de leurs désirs réciproques de se tester dans un ultime domaine. Le Docteur déglutit avec difficulté. **

**« Rose …on ne peut pas faire ça ici… on ne devrait pas… »**

**Rose le plaqua sa main sur la bouche du Docteur pour le faire taire. La jeune humaine parcouru avec sa main libre le torse de son vis-à-vis. Sa main descendit jusqu'à son bassin pour défaire sa ceinture. Le galifreyen écarquilla les yeux, surprit par tant l'impériosité : il se laissait faire, savourant l'empressement et la maladresse de Rose. **

**A son tour, il entreprit d'effeuiller la jeune femme : d'un coup de main il lui ôta son t-shirt, puis d'un autre il fit tomber au sol son jean. **

**Mentalement l'esprit du Docteur balayait toutes les pièces, recherchant un endroit adéquat. Il n'eut pas à se questionner bien longtemps car la jeune femme le dirigea fermement vers le siège du pilote. Il n'opposa aucunes résistances.**

**Rose poussa le maitre du TARDIS sur son fauteuil et se percha sur ses genoux . Elle sourit :**

**« Depuis combien de temps vous ?…**

**-Depuis un siècle environs, murmura-t-il, la voix roque **

**-(Rose pouffa) Je voulais vous demander depuis quand vous aviez envie de …?**

**-(le Docteur lui chuchota à l'oreille) Je ne voudrais pas verser dans le stéréotype arlequin, mais je dois cependant y recourir pour exprimer ma pensée la plus profonde : depuis toujours, Rose Tyler…, d'un pincée il dégrafa le soutien-gorge de son vis-à-vis »**

**Elle baissa instamment le pantalon, avant dernier rempare, et glissa la main sous son boxer. **

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**J'ignore se qu'il en est de notre protagoniste masculin, mais me concernant : c'est la pane… **

**Rendez vous au prochain chapitre :-p**


End file.
